


Queen

by ShutUpPercy



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, and if anyone mentions reynzie i will sob, like all plot and no relationships, more plot than relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutUpPercy/pseuds/ShutUpPercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Hylla had died in her duel with Otrera, I refuse to believe Reyna wouldn't have avenged her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen

The city was practically ruins, and Reyna had to bite back tears every time she lifted her head to see the destruction.

They’d unchained Death, sure, but while the monsters stayed dead, so did the soldiers. Kids that had families, kids that she’d been able to call her friends, kids that had never asked to be born into this war.

But the Romans had won, and those were the words she repeated as she patrolled the city and camp. The Romans had won, she insisted, giving a strained smile to a mother and toddler as they wept over a camper’s mutilated body. The Romans had won.

While Percy had been finishing Polybotes, the legion had crumbled. The addition of Hazel and Frank - even with Arion, and Frank’s unlocked talents - hadn’t been as big a help as Reyna had hoped, and now they stared at the consequences in the sickening form of the bodies that littered New Rome.

The Feast of Fortuna had just rubbed in the aching gaps at tables in the forum.

Now, it was late, and Reyna had escaped to the Garden of Bacchus. The garden was thankfully untouched, but it was painful to look down on the scarred city and the mourning silence of the camp in the distance. There were some fights that you never found victory in, whether you won or not.

She could do with an early night. She couldn’t say she deserved one, but she certainly needed it, and there was nothing left to do anyway.

Reyna walked quickly, passing through the city and by a smouldering Terminus statue without lifting her eyes. The air was stiflingly warm and she was fully armoured, but she gritted her teeth and marched to the camp, and to the Via Principalis, only wanting to go straight to bed.

She would have, if Percy Jackson hadn’t been waiting for her by the cul-de-sac.

“Reyna, can we…”

“I was going to…” her voice trailed off as she distractedly realised that he wouldn’t approach her so late without a good reason, and that Frank and Hazel were standing nervously behind him. Information related to the quest, probably - but something personal, involving her. She tried not to jump to conclusions, but the options narrowed themselves down awfully quickly as she took a deep breath and said, “Yeah. Come in.”

Reyna’s house had once been homely - though just a carbon copy of Jason’s, it was filled with her scarce personalisation and the laughter they had shared - but now it was just a slight luxury, the upgrade from the barracks that was near her only payment for taking the position of praetor.

It was barely a minute before they were sat awkwardly on her sofa, Reyna standing over them like an interrogator despite the fact that they were delivering news. Frank opened his mouth, but Reyna spoke too quickly. “Is it Hylla?”

Flinching, Hazel nodded, and between Frank’s tortured expression and the way Percy slumped into the cushions, the pieces came together into the inevitable picture.

“She’s dead,” Reyna said tonelessly. It wasn’t a question.

Hazel’s voice was hollow. “Gaia brought Otrera back - you know, the founder of the Amazons - and she wanted her, uh, position back. We just got an Iris-message from one of the Amazons; your sister won the first fight, but Otrera came back, and…”

The room spun, though she knew her feet were firm on the floor. Tears sprung to her eyes unbidden, but she almost didn’t bother fighting them back. Almost. These people - the guilt on their faces as though they’d killed her sister themselves - were the closest she had to friends just now. But Reyna had held it together for eight months. She wasn’t going to let her dam break now.

Taking a shaky breath, she avoided letting her gaze flicker to the photo of Hylla on the mantelpiece, although Hazel’s watery eyes were fixed there. “If Gaia has control over the Amazons, then that’s a huge force in her favour,” she said. It was always easier to revert back to the protection of her camp, and how events related to it, than to focus on the events themselves. “She’ll attack Camp Jupiter - it’s a threat.” Where she didn’t have control over death or injury in the world she lived in, she did have control of how well she’d handle her own responsibility.

“Or it will be, until Otrera’s dead, and permanently,” Frank said carefully. For a second, Reyna thought he was just stating a fact, before the implications sank in.

Percy twisted the cap on his sword, tugging it until it began to glow and expand and pushing the pen back together. “It’s an crucial mission,” he shrugged. “We can get a message through to put off the prophecy for an extra few days, but if you don’t want to…”

Blood running cold, Reyna swallowed. Kill Otrera? When Hylla had died in the same attempt? “I don’t know if I’d survive,” Reyna admitted. She wanted to avenge her sister, dear gods, she wanted to, but this? Was she backing away from a necessary mission, or were her concerns for her camp genuine?

“The camp will be fine -” Hazel started, but Reyna shook her head.

“Can I sleep on it?”

The three seemed to have a silent discussion that took a lifetime, before Percy stood.

“Night, Reyna.”

“Thank you for completing your quest,” she said quietly. “Thanks for your help in the battle, and for… telling me about my sister.”

The house felt so much quieter than usual.

* * *

Reyna had barely woken before she’d decided, and it was all she could do to force breakfast down and haul on armour before she marched to the barracks. The walk felt strange; part of her was on autopilot, her posture tall and her aura confident, but the haze of grief and anger seemed to slow her movements. It felt like both an age and a second until she arrived at the Fifth Cohort.

The barracks weren’t a place she’d visited in months - praetors weren’t meant to run around the sleeping areas of the campers who didn’t have their own assigned villas. Still, she didn’t feel too out of place as she pushed open the door and stepped inside.

“Percy sleeps here, right?”

Her voice was loud - louder than she’d expected. Many of the Romans woke with violent starts, and Reyna winced as she realised how early she was.

There were a few protesting murmurs from up and down the bunks, but Percy slid out of his bed without complaint, expression immediately turning serious. “You’re going?”

“I have to.” Her words were blunt. Expressions that weren’t clouded with sleep hardened to concern and curiosity, but Reyna ignored the eyes fixed on her.

Percy looked more confident than she’d have expected from someone who was still in his pyjamas and had been asleep less than a minute ago. “The camp’s in safe hands, honestly. We’ll explain for you.”

Grateful for the reassurance, however small it seemed, Reyna nodded. “Thank you. Uh…” she trailed off, nodding towards the wall.

Blinking, Percy followed until they were out of earshot from the bunks. Reyna swallowed. “Percy, if I don’t come back…”

“You can do this,” Percy insisted. “We wouldn’t have considered asking you if we thought we were -”

Reyna felt her shoulders slump as she interrupted. “I know I can do it. The question is whether I will.” When Percy looked confused, she shook her head. “That’s not the point, anyway. If I don’t survive this, please tell Jason I’m sorry.”

For a second, Percy’s face was so unreadable that she wondered if he was going to deny her request, but he nodded slowly. “I will, I promise.”

Forcing back tears with the painful knowledge that this may well be the last time her legion would see her, she tilted her chin up and headed for the stables.

* * *

Hours trapped with only her own thoughts and the billowing wind weren’t high on the list of things Reyna particularly wanted. However, unless she wanted to drive to Seattle, she didn’t have much of a choice.

Though the journey would have taken over a day by car, Scipio was an efficient flier, and Reyna predicted that they’d arrive at the Amazon base around three that afternoon. It wasn’t an enjoyable flight, alone with only the suffocating grief that had come with Hylla’s death, but she grit her teeth and used the opportunity to plan out the next few hours. However, she had to admit to herself that she had no idea what she was doing.

It couldn’t come quickly enough, but Scipio eventually touched down in a small plaza. Thankfully, it was deserted - at least, no mortals started screaming about flying horses. It was with shaky hands that Reyna retrieved her sword and sheathed it, before cupping her pegasus’ face. “Get away from here,” she whispered, before turning on her heel and striding through the entrance to the offices that had once been owned by her sister.

Reyna had never felt comfortable at the Amazon base. It was so ...different. Of course, she’d never been in a particularly stable environment, but the atmosphere of the Amazons contrasted so starkly with that of New Rome that she couldn’t settle in if she tried. Even the entrance, with its minimalistic, glossy surfaces and artificial plants, was harshly different from anything in Camp Jupiter.

Biting back nerves, she looked around for guards. It wasn’t as if there weren’t multiple cameras pointed at her as she stood, watched closely by Amazons ready to restrain Reyna or any unwanted guest at a moment’s notice, but it was unusual for the lobby to be entirely unguarded.

Sure enough, it wasn’t. An Amazon stood in the corner, facing a pillar. All Reyna could see was her auburn ponytail and the back of her dark pantsuit, and the glint of her earpiece as she tilted her head. Awkwardly, Reyna took a step forward, wanting to provoke attention but not attack.

Slowly, the Amazon turned, and started at the sight of Reyna. “I… you… Hylla’s sister?”

Reyna shook her head. “I’m not, like, invading or attacking or -”

“Yeah, I know that.” The Amazon had regained her composure pretty quickly, but her face was still pale. Her name tag read Kinzie. “I take it you heard about our ex-queen?”

“Of course. Why else would I be here?” Reyna challenged, throat catching.

“I’m not -” Kinzie huffed, quickly crossing the room so that she was inches in front of Reyna. The praetor forced herself to hold her gaze. “Look, Praetor, I was the most loyal woman in this building to our former queen, and we all loved her a lot. Don’t get the wrong impression. Maybe it’s not the best comparison, but I loved Hylla like a sister, and I am so sorry for your loss. But you need to get out of here. Otrera will literally have you executed - I don’t know what you think you’re doing.”

Reyna’s eyes flicked to Kinzie’s earpiece. Was this being recorded? “I need to see her,” she said urgently.

“Who, Hylla? Are you mad? You think they keep the bloody body around -” Kinzie’s voice had a hint of an accent - Scottish, maybe? - and lot of emotion as it trailed off.

Flinching, Reyna stepped backwards. “Otrera. I want to see Otrera.”

Kinzie’s eyes were stormy. They were green; not the sea-green of Percy’s, but the more verdant colour of forests. Reyna decided to ignore how damp their lids were. “I don’t know whether you’re an absolute idiot who got your position in the legion through brute strength or if you have no idea how much Hylla loved you, but this is a stupid decision,” Kinzie said harshly. “There is nothing you can do here to avenge your sister without dying and defeating the point of her protecting you for eighteen years. If you want to do something in her memory, get out of here before you’re arrested.”

Reyna realised two things; the first, that Kinzie had no intention of letting her anywhere near the new queen of the Amazons, and the second, that she didn’t want to make this girl feel worse about Hylla’s death.

Taking a deep breath, Reyna unsheathed her sword, and Kinzie’s eyes widened. “For the gods’ sakes,” she grumbled, whipping her own out of thin air. Her free hand flew to her earpiece. “Can I get back-up?” Immediately, the lobby doors slammed themselves shut, and Reyna stepped backwards as ten, twelve Amazons sprinted out of the stairwell and surrounded her.

“Drop your weapons,” one commanded, her dark eyes flashing as she blinked. “Are you…?”

Kinzie grimaced. “She’s Hylla’s sister, yeah,” she confirmed, as Reyna allowed her sword to fall to the ground.

“Gods of Olympus, how long has she been here?” the Amazon - according to her name tag, Doris - hissed. “Hylla’s not queen anymore, Kinzie. She’s dead. You,” - she glared at Reyna - “Put your hands in the air. Trespassing on Amazon property is punishable by death.”

Trying not to let the thought shake her, Reyna raised her hands, and forced herself not to flinch as they were jerked behind her back and bound tightly. “I literally want to speak to Otrera. This isn’t necessary.”

“It wasn’t, until you pulled out your sword at me,” Kinzie said coldly. However, as much as she tried to keep her expression neutral, Reyna could see the anger and guilt raging.

Doris chuckled. “And what? Negotiate a peace deal? Make arrangements for a remembrance ceremony for your dear late sister?” she asked. “Your presence isn’t welcome here, Praetor of Rome.”

“What’s so funny about that?” Reyna demanded, as she was hauled towards the stairwell. She didn’t struggle, but even if she had she doubted she’d be able to get away. There were too many of them. “Rome would not make an ideal enemy.”

Sighing dramatically, Doris kept walking. “You already are an enemy,” she explained sweetly. “A bunch of kids with godly blood are hardly expected to side with Gaia. Nothing can change that.”

“You do know what Gaia will do to you? I don’t know what promises she’s made, what Otrera’s said to you -”

Doris laughed again, a high, cruel sound. “Sweetheart, we’ve heard it all from her,” she said, nodding her head to where Kinzie walked sullenly amongst the guards. “You can’t change my, nor anyone’s, mind. We’re in the right.”

Reyna didn’t reply, instead concentrating on not falling down the stairs as she was marched down level after level. The Amazon base was huge, bigger even than New Rome. For what had to be miles, all she could see were high catwalks and higher stacks of products, patrolled by black-clad Amazon women and the more worrying sight of men in ...iron collars and jumpsuits? Reyna winced. She’d known the Amazons were notoriously misandrist, but she hadn’t thought it would be to this scale.

They walked for what felt like hours, through two gigantic caverns and finally into a slightly smaller one. Reyna tensed, but her guards just pulled her forward.

The warehouse was stacked with cages full of live animals, and Reyna had to drag her eyes away. She couldn’t imagine Scipio locked up in these conditions - gods, she couldn’t imagine Aurum or Argentum locked up like this, and they were automatons. At the end of the room stood a dias made of ...books? Even the throne was built from hundreds of shiny hardbacks. Beside it stood several Amazons, and a woman in silk robes; Hippolyta’s belt glinted at her waist, and her hair was silver and flowing across her shoulders. She was evidently older than anyone else in the room, and glanced up at the entrance of Reyna and her guards.

They stopped a few feet away from the dias, and for some long moments, Otrera was silent. She scrutinised the group, her expression clear, before speaking. “Well. This is unexpected.”

Reyna shrugged. “Hey.”

Otrera’s eyes hardened, and she crossed the room impressively quickly for someone in robes that complicated. “What are you doing here?” she demanded. “I assume you’ve heard the fate of our, ah, former queen. You have no place here, Roman.”

“I’m wondering why you’re choosing to side with Gaia in this war,” Reyna said calmly, ignoring the hit at Hylla. “Camp Jupiter -”

Otrera cut her off, whipping out a dagger. “No. That’s not it. You wouldn’t pull anything that ended up with you handcuffed and escorted to me with a dozen guards,” she hissed. “What are you planning?”

Eyes narrowing, Reyna forced herself to hold the Amazon’s gaze. “Who said I was planning anything?” she asked. “Why on earth would I tell you if I was?”

“Don’t play dumb,” Otrera snapped. She lifted her dagger, and for a second Reyna thought she was ready to slit her throat on the spot, but all she did was trace its point along the rows of medals on her armour. “These say otherwise. You’re no idiot, Praetor, and I know nothing of your abilities, aside from that you’re severely overestimating them.”

“You don’t know that,” Reyna said quietly.

Otrera took a long breath, her eyes cold. “Disarm her, fully,” she commanded. “Armour, as well.”

“She’s disarmed -” an Amazon started, but Reyna cut her off.

“You made me drop my sword,” she scoffed. “I have a dagger at my hip and a silver knife in my pocket, which I’d be happy to give you if you’d care to unbind my hands.”

After a second, Otrera nodded at the Amazons behind Reyna, and they reluctantly freed her. She kept her expression neutral as she handed over the dagger and knife, before slowly unstrapping her armour.

Otrera watched, not bothering to hide her confusion. “Forgive my bluntness, girl, but why are you being so compliant?”

Coolly, Reyna met her gaze. “I’m used to discipline. I’ve spent four years in Camp Jupiter.”

“That’s not the reason,” Otrera dismissed, her tone equally calm.

“I can’t stop you from thinking that.”

With a huff, Otrera took Reyna’s dagger from the Amazon holding it, and she had to restrain herself as the queen looked it over, almost hungrily. After a second, she handed it back. “Take her weapons away, but set them aside; I don’t know if I’ll need them,” Otrera said. “Take the girl to the holding cells.”

Reyna rolled her eyes as she was pushed out of the cavern and along several catwalks. She was beginning to vaguely wonder why neither of her guards - Doris and Kinzie, apparently - had tied her hands, when she was led up the first ladder. As she climbed, Reyna began to notice something odd about the otherwise impeccable Amazon base. There were burst pallets everywhere, and mountains of gold and silver that didn’t meet the rest of the cavern’s standards at all.

“What are the…” she started, unable to help herself as Kinzie urged her up another ladder.

To her surprise, Kinzie snorted loudly, and Doris’ face fell. “The jewellery?” Doris asked distastefully. “We’ve cleared most of it up, but… it’s the product of your Roman friends’ little visit here. Kinzie, please.”

At the last words, Kinzie sobered, but she still seemed pretty amused as she said, “Sorry, Doris. It’s just ...seeing you and Lulu screaming, held up with bracelets by your ankles? It’s kind of stuck in my mind.”

Doris’ skin was too dark for obvious blushing, but Reyna was sure she caught her skin reddening. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you were involved in it,” she said haughtily.

Laughing, Kinzie fished a length of rope out of her pocket. They’d reached the top of a third ladder, and Reyna could see large metal cages lined up along the catwalk she now stood on. Kinzie tied her hands behind her back as she glanced at Doris. “Are you kidding? When would I ever go against the wishes of my queen?” she scorned. “Do you know me?”

Eyes narrowing, Doris shoved Reyna along the catwalk. “You’ve clearly displayed that with Otrera.”

Kinzie paled. “I have done nothing against Otrera’s orders since she became queen,” she said coldly.

“Still, I’m surprised you haven’t been called up yet,” Doris replied, pleased with herself for the reaction she’d provoked. “It’s a matter of time, I guess.”

“I’m not the one responsible for a break-out of three prisoners.” Throwing Doris a look of utter disgust, Kinzie pulled Reyna towards one of the cages. 

They were made of chain-link, and didn’t look particularly comfortable. Kinzie pulled the rope off of Reyna’s wrists, before pulling an ID card out of her pocket. She swiped it, looking expectant, but the machine only responded with a beep and some red LEDs.

Doris’ scowl melted into a smirk. “It’s had its one-click privileges removed,” she said sweetly, with the tone of someone who had just been offered a life-changing promotion. “You’ll have to discuss that with Otrera.”

“I’ll be sure to.” Kinzie’s eyes were murderous, and her face was flushed as she stepped aside to allow Doris to scan her own card. This time, the cage door popped open.

“In you go,” Kinzie said sullenly. Reyna decided not to protest as she carefully stepped off the catwalk and into the cage, her plan buzzing in her mind.

Doris smirked. “What’s wrong, Praetor? Scared of heights?”

Rolling her eyes, Reyna watched the mechanisms as the door swung shut.

* * *

The hours dragged by, only broken when the guards swapped shifts. They either read on Kindles or talked, too quietly for Reyna to hear.

She was beginning to get stiff when Kinzie suddenly glanced at her watch, and took off sharply towards the end of the catwalk as if she had somewhere to be. Confused, Reyna sat up slightly and scanned the other guards’ expressions - they were throwing each other anxious looks, as if unsure how to react. The ones with eReaders slipped them into their pockets, hands tightening on their swords, and Reyna’s heart rate quickened.

Two minutes later, however, the tension eased as Kinzie climbed the ladder, clutching two small objects. She strutted towards the cage like nothing had happened, and nodded to Doris. “Can you use your card, please?” she asked politely.

The objects, Reyna realised, were a packet of food and a canteen, presumably of water. Blinking, Doris’ hand faltered on its way to her pocket. “Were you asked to get those?”

Kinzie huffed. “No, but I don’t think Otrera would appreciate her prisoner dying of thirst,” she said coolly.

Suspiciously, Doris snatched the packet and canteen away and inspected them thoroughly, before flashing Kinzie a dirty look. Reluctantly, she swiped her ID card and chucked the food and drink into the cage. “Enjoy it,” she said grudgingly, stuffing her card away and stalking to the other side of the catwalk.

Reyna managed a small smile, but Kinzie just turned away. Trying not to do anything particularly unusual, she rifled through the brown paper, but it only held two wraps. The canteen, as she’d suspected, was filled with water and nothing else. For a moment, she’d wondered if Kinzie had been aiming for a last-ditch rescue attempt, but apparently the girl had just been worried about her nutrition. She shouldn’t be ungrateful.

Then again… Reyna’s eyes flickered from the hinges on the cage door to the hard, thick metal of the canteen. Maybe Kinzie was better at predicting her moves than she’d thought. It took all her effort to stay visibly calm.

The wraps tasted surprisingly nice, and Reyna couldn’t exactly complain about fresh water after having had nothing to eat or drink since her hasty breakfast that morning. Allowing the empty canteen to roll to the corner of the cage, she tilted her head. “What do I do if I need the bathroom?”

Kinzie had obviously spent time training herself to hide instinctive reactions, but Reyna still caught her jump. “Then you tell me, or whatever guard’s on your shift. We’re not that inhumane.”

Reyna raised an eyebrow. “You say that as I sit locked in a chain-link cage, dangling sixty feet above ground, just because I tried to negotiate with the leader of your organisation.”

Crossing her arms, Kinzie kept her tone indifferent. “Careful. That was my lunch you just ate.”

“What?”

Finally, the Amazon turned her head. “I’ll get something from the cafeteria after, don’t worry about it,” she said, amused. In a mutter, she added, “Someone would probably report me for eating up here, anyway.”

One of the guards was glaring from along the catwalk, and Kinzie flushed and stepped away. Sighing, Reyna leant back against the side of the cage, her plan spinning in her mind.

She forced herself to wait for what she hoped was a least forty minutes, to settle the food and divert any suspicion away from Kinzie. Taking advantage of a bathroom trip was an option, but she didn’t want Kinzie to be blamed. The girl had done a lot for Hylla, at least, and her loyalty was nothing less than admirable. Getting Kinzie executed was something Reyna was eager to avoid.

Her other option still put Kinzie at risk, but it was a risk the Amazon had taken herself. The canteen still lay where it had rolled when Reyna had finished with it, and she took a deep breath.

The guards were looking away. She needed a decent hit at the hinges, and time to get far enough away from the jail that she would be taken to Otrera again rather than just shoved back into the cage. Carefully, she reached for the metal canteen.

Seconds trickled by, achingly slow. Then Reyna jumped to her feet and smashed the canteen as forcefully as possible into the hinge of the cage door, and all hell broke loose.

Alarms blared immediately as Reyna leapt onto the catwalk, but Kinzie was in front of her, sword drawn. Letting the canteen clatter to the ground, she grit her teeth and slammed the Amazon into one of the scanning machines. Kinzie flew to the edge of the catwalk. Reyna had to suppress a scream of guilt and horror for the second where it looked like the she was going to plunge to her death, but Kinzie’s head hit the ground and her unconscious body stayed precariously by the cages.

Reyna had no time, but she didn’t want any more close scares. Preferably, this stage of her plan wouldn’t involve any deaths, including her own. She knocked out two other Amazons as she sprinted down the catwalk, and noted hundreds more pouring from aisles all over the base. Focusing, she half-climbed, half-jumped down the ladder and took off along the corridor, the alarms ringing in her ears. She made it fifty feet, sixty, before a group of guards forced her to cut off through a side door. It was seconds before more Amazons blocked up the end of that corridor, and Reyna halted, backing up and raising her hands as surrender.

A guard - not one from the jail, and Reyna couldn’t see her name tag - tied her hands within a moment, muttering various curses. Reyna tried not to laugh.

“Where will we take her?”

“Otrera, obviously. We haven’t had a break-out since, like -”

“Last week?”

“Aside from that.”

There was a pause, and Reyna hid her satisfaction as she was hauled through various corridors. The alarms had stopped sounding, and many of the Amazons were returning to their positions, shooting Reyna’s group - or, more specifically, Reyna - disgruntled looks.

When they arrived at the throne room, it was difficult for Reyna to bite back a smile - hands tied and escorted by four armed guards or not. Practically jumping from her dais at the sight of Reyna, Otrera’s face fell. Her glare, however, landed on the Amazons. “Don’t be so gullible.”

For some long seconds, there was silence, before one Amazon stammered, “My… my queen?”

Otrera strode over to the group, dagger in hand. “This wasn’t an escape attempt,” she said tiredly. “Our guest was either trying to prove a point, or get an audience with me.” She moved her hand until the tip of her dagger rested under Reyna’s chin. “Tell me, which was it?”

Forcing herself to meet the queen’s gaze, Reyna smirked. “The latter.”

With a loud huff, Otrera sheathed her dagger and stepped backwards. “Well, since you’ve gotten this far, you may as well say what you wanted to say.” Her expression was haughty, but her tone cautious.

Taking a deep breath, Reyna steadied herself. “I want to challenge you to a duel. For the position of queen.” She prayed her vague memories of the Amazons’ laws were accurate.

The room fell into a shocked silence - her voice had been louder than intended. Otrera’s face was pale, but she forced a laugh. “Nice try, Praetor. You kind of have to be an Amazon for that.”

This was where Reyna was taking a gamble, but she kept her voice confident. “Actually, I have an honorary position; because of my sister’s title.”

“A title your sister no longer has,” Otrera hissed. “Because she’s dead. I killed her with my own hands.”

“You have not yet revoked my status,” Reyna snapped back. “I have every right to challenge you.” 

Amazons were beginning to crowd around, or crane their necks to see the conversation, and Otrera was failing to hide the panic and irritation in her eyes.

Reyna smiled sweetly. “What’s wrong, queen?” she taunted. “You think I’ll win?”

“Do you?” Otrera lashed, but she was backed into a corner and Reyna knew it. As far as Otrera knew, Death was still chained. She couldn’t legally decline Reyna’s challenge, and anyway, backing out of a duel with a fifteen-year-old would look weak. This part, at least, Reyna was confident in.

She didn’t say anything, just continued smiling. Finally, Otrera exhaled. “Take her back to the cells.”

The Amazons faltered. “My queen, the duel…”

Otrera grimaced. “Have her brought to the arena by midnight,” she said bitterly. “Give her her own armour and sword.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Reyna didn’t resist as she was dragged away from the throne room and back to the jail.

* * *

“No, I’m just asking why you’re accusing me of aiding a break-out!”

Reyna’s head snapped up. The conversation had been going on for at least ten minutes, but she hadn’t caught a word until Kinzie’s voice rose just now.

An Amazon stood with her back to Reyna’s cage, arms crossed. “It wouldn’t be the first time.”

Laughing out loud, Kinzie nodded condescendingly. She’d apparently recovered from the earlier incident, with only a small bandage on her right temple to show for it. “Yeah, ‘cause I can move entire pallets of jewellery. ‘Cause that would totally be my fault, and not at all something that a child of Pluto might be responsible for.”

“Well, I don’t think you’re above treason.” Irritated, the Amazon crossed the catwalk, turning enough that Reyna caught a glimpse of her name tag - Lulu.

Kinzie’s expression faltered. “When have I ever committed treason?”

“You were loyal enough to Hylla when it was clear Otrera would win her duel,” Lulu said lightly.

Fists clenching, Kinzie took a step forward. “She was still queen, then. You lot were the traitors.”

“Traitors, maybe, but traitors who now have the new queen’s favour.” Lulu rolled her eyes. “All I’m saying is that there’s no point risking your life for someone who’s already dead. You’re trying to save her” - she jerked her head towards Reyna - “with some crazy idea it will honour Hylla. She’ll be dead as well once midnight comes around.”

Paling, Kinzie lowered her voice, but Reyna still caught her words. “She’s being executed?”

“Nah.” Lulu’s smile was nothing short of sadistic, and she wasn’t bothering to take precautions against Reyna overhearing. “Did you not hear? Your friend took matters into her own hands.”

There was a silence, and Kinzie slowly turned until she faced the cage. Her expression was smouldering. “What the hell have you done?”

Swallowing her guilt - she had no reason to feel guilty, she sternly reminded herself - Reyna met Kinzie’s glare. “Something which was completely within my rights to do,” she answered coolly.

Working it out, Kinzie groaned. “You really are an idiot,” she said, and there was no joking or jesting in the statement. She was furious.

Deciding it would be better not to continue that particular conversation, Reyna looked at her arm instead. Four lines - four years. Sometimes, she wondered if it had been worth it; Hylla had yelled and begged and cried for Reyna to come to Seattle instead of New Rome, ranting about how abusive its environment was, and when Reyna had arrived she’d seen her point. But… she’d made friends there. She’d saved lives. Even now, she was saving the entire camp. It had been worth it, right?

Hours dragged by, and Reyna couldn’t help but panic. There was a chance she wouldn’t make this. She could. She had to. But there was always a chance.

Eventually, the cage door popped open, and Reyna jumped, stumbling to her feet. Kinzie still looked utterly unimpressed. “I’m your escort, apparently.”

Reyna raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been on shift all day,” she pointed out.

“Yeah.” Kinzie cast a disgruntled look towards the other guards. “Supposedly, it’s a coincidental computer error. Just like all the other unprecedented errors that have directly affected me since Hylla died. My Amazon card’s not working. Half my library mysteriously disappeared from my Kindle. Even the time it took getting that patched up” - she gestured to her bandaged forehead - “was ‘accidentally’ taken off my break. No worries, though.”

“You haven’t eaten?” Reyna asked, unable to keep concern from her voice. Ironic, seeing as she was the one on her way to a duel to the death.

Expression softening, Kinzie glanced round. “I’m fine, honestly,” she assured quickly. “I had breakfast in case something like this happened, and anyway, my mother was a nymph. I don’t need to eat as often as regular mortals.”

She led Reyna down several ladders, back through one of the bigger caverns, and along a catwalk that ended in a set of double doors. Through large glass windows, Reyna could see what had to be the arena; flat and oval-shaped, and surrounded by benches, almost like a concert stadium. Her blood ran cold as she realised that that was where Hylla had died, but Kinzie didn’t stop to look. Instead, she took a sharp right into a small chamber.

It held nothing but a bench, on which lay Reyna’s armour and sword. Lips pursed, Kinzie gestured towards it.

Minutes later, Reyna had silently slipped on her armour, carefully controlling her breathing; she didn’t panic often, but the tension was getting to her. Within the next hour, either she or Otrera would be dead. Both outcomes would have huge impacts.  
Kinzie was scrutinising her to a point where Reyna couldn’t ignore it anymore. “What?”

Flushing, the Amazon crossed her arms. “I just… are you sure you want this?” When Reyna’s response was only to stare, bemused, Kinzie sighed. “You’re fifteen. You should never have been made praetor, never mind -”

“Excuse me?”

“Let me talk.” Kinzie exhaled. “I’m not saying you’re not up to the job - you certainly are - but you’re still a kid. You have an entire city full of adults, so why did they give that stress and responsibility to someone who’s legally a child?”

Swallowing, Reyna pushed her sword into its sheath. “The adults are retired,” she defended. “Ten years in the legion. That’s how it’s always worked.”

“Yeah, that made sense two thousand years ago. Now, your legion’s made up of children.”

Reyna’s eyes narrowed. “I knew what I was getting myself into when I chose to go to California,” she snapped. “What was the point in this, anyway?”

“I’m not…” Kinzie sighed again. “I’m not trying to argue with you. I just mean, why would you want this responsibility as well? If you win this duel, you’ll become queen of the Amazons. That’s pretty big.”

Calming, Reyna shrugged. “I’m not saying it’s right or fair, but I already have the responsibility of Camp Jupiter. If this is what I have to do to protect it, I’m willing.” Kinzie didn’t look like she was going to be won over anytime soon, so she changed the subject. “Do you think I’ll win this?” she asked bluntly.

“To be blunt, pessimistic, and totally unhelpful?” Kinzie gave a dry smile. “No. I watched Hylla die at Otrera’s hands, and you’ve never dueled before.”

Reyna nodded. There wasn’t really a reply to that sort of statement.

Awkwardly, Kinzie looked away. “Before Hylla died…” she started quietly. “She didn’t want to write anyone letters or whatever, just in case. She said that would be writing herself off, and that if she died, she didn’t want to be left in the past on a bit of paper.” Reyna glanced up. “But she asked me to tell you she loved you if I ever met you. She said I love yous are eternal.”

With a start, Reyna realised Kinzie genuinely thought she would die. There was no reason for the Amazon to want to get that off her chest otherwise. She was trying to work out how she felt about that as a small object fell onto her lap.

Slowly, Reyna picked it up. It was her ring - the one she’d given to Percy to show Hylla. She inspected its symbol, the crossed sword and torch glinting in the harsh light. Normally, she’d have taken being a daughter of a war goddess as an advantage in a situation like this, but Otrera was a daughter of Ares. Still, she slipped the silver ring on her finger. It was representative of her family, though not her parents, and that would give her strength.

Kinzie jumped up, a hand flying to her earpiece. For a second, she listened, then glanced furtively at Reyna. “Are you ready?”

Standing quickly, Reyna checked her sword. “There aren’t, like, any rules?”

Chuckling, Kinzie opened a side door out of the chamber. “Don’t bring unfair weapons - you’ll be checked - and put on a good and bloody show.”

Reyna rolled her eyes as she walked through the door, biting back her panic. Two guards were waiting for her, and she grudgingly allowed them to check her over for anything they considered unfair. All she had was her armour and sword; her dagger and knife had mysteriously not turned up.

A minute later, she was admitted into the main arena. Earlier, it had been empty, but thousands of Amazons now lined the benches. Reyna gripped her sword, ignoring the murmurs and less surreptitious jeers, and waited.

When Otrera stepped out of the door on the other end of the arena, it was to cheers. Her face was unreadable. She looked very different from earlier - rather than her silk robes and dagger, she wore full Greek armour and a heavy sword. To Reyna’s satisfaction, the belt was nowhere in sight; it must have counted as an unfair advantage even through the guards’ bias.

Slowly, the crowd fell into silence. Reyna’s ears rang, until a voice cut through - she immediately recognised its Scottish accent. “Reyna, for what it’s worth, good luck.”

Not daring to turn around, Reyna kept her focus fixed on Otrera, whose expression hardened. “Kinzie, remind me to have a word with you after this,” she said coldly.

Growling at the threat, Reyna stepped forward, but Otrera was faster. The Amazon’s sword clashed with Reyna’s, and it was all the Roman could do to push its blade away and slam her own sword’s hilt into Otrera’s shoulder. Snarling, she stumbled backwards, and Reyna studied her reaction rather than the crowd’s; watching which direction she instinctively shifted in defence, checking how much harm the hit had actually caused. Otrera just looked furious.

Reyna took satisfaction in darting forward every time Otrera opened her mouth to make a snarky remark, forcing the Amazon to concentrate on parrying Reyna’s sword away. The praetor was quicker with her blade than Otrera was, but she knew she only had so long to tire her out before Otrera changed her technique.

Sure enough, within two minutes Otrera’s eyes narrowed. She took a quick step towards Reyna, swinging her sword so forcefully that Reyna had to dodge aside and drop into a roll so rushed her elbow slammed the floor.

“You know, Praetor, having Gaia sponsor me has had its benefits,” Otrera said lightly as Reyna stumbled to her feet. “Certain… information has been given to me. Secrets. Ones that I don’t think the people you’re fighting so loyally for will be particularly happy to hear.”

Blood running cold, Reyna tightened her grip. “Perhaps,” she replied. “But ones you won’t live to spill.”

Teeth bared, Otrera leapt towards her again, and Reyna hissed and attacked.

Their swords clashed in the kind of competition Reyna hadn’t had since Jason disappeared, but this was different; rather than the eloquent yet deadly dance of the praetors’ blades, this fight was messy and panicked and the metal yearned for blood. For long minutes, it dragged on, both too proud to back away, too certain of their own ability to expect any outcome but the best. That, at least, explained the surprise and horror in Otrera’s eyes when Reyna got a good hit in and sent the Amazon flying to the ground. Within a moment, Reyna was on top of her with the tip of her sword to the gap in the armour on Otrera’s throat. The crowd fell silent as Reyna ensured the Amazon couldn’t struggle.

Reyna had killed one person in her life, she reflected, and her sword was an inch away from slicing another’s throat for the exact same reason. Of course, there were many deaths which she blamed herself for - the times Reyna hadn’t been fast enough, strong enough, clever enough, and it had resulted in another child’s body on the ground - but she’d only been solely responsible for one. Her father’s death had come with its own consequences; the nightmares and the guilt and the panic attacks whenever she was called to the principia in those first few months at Camp Jupiter, terrified someone had found out. However, she’d never regretted it. She’d killed her father for what he’d done to Hylla. Hopefully, that reasoning would work on her conscience this time around.

Otrera’s breathing was steady, but forced - she was failing to hide her panic. “You do know I’ll just come back, right?” she hissed.

Managing a smirk, Reyna dug her blade in a little harder. “Actually, no. My friends - the ones that visited you, recently - were on a quest to free Death. They succeeded. You’ll be gone for good.” Watching Otrera’s expression turn to horror, she plunged the tip of her sword downwards. “This is for my sister,” she whispered, even as she looked away.

It was an age before Reyna managed to stand, unable to look at the body. For a long moment, the entire crowd was too shocked to move.

Finally, Kinzie jumped the barrier and uncertainly made her way towards Reyna. “That was…” she started, but couldn’t seem to find the words. Instead, she turned to the benches. “Reyna. Your new queen,” she said dryly. “Go back to your duties or to bed, unless you’ve been assigned to, uh, clear the mess up. I wouldn’t bother with a proper burial. She’ll have a fast-track to Punishment for supporting Gaia.”

Without allowing Reyna to get a word in, Kinzie grabbed the praetor’s - queen’s - arm and dragged her away from the arena and through a side door. Reyna’s ears were ringing as Kinzie grabbed a medical kit and faced her. “I should probably apologise for underestimating you,” she said bluntly. “But if I’m honest, I’m completely shocked and slightly terrified. Lift your arm.”

Exhaling, Reyna did as she was told. “I can have that effect on people.”

Kinzie rolled her eyes and silently cleaned a long slash that Reyna hadn’t even noticed she had. Neither of them seemed particularly up to conversation, so Reyna sat in silence, trying not to flinch as Kinzie fussed over her.

Eventually, Kinzie stood, and Reyna did the same. “You should get some sleep. My room has a spare bed, if you…”

“Sure.” Reyna barely registered where she was going as she followed Kinzie through the Amazon base, which was still and silent aside from the whirring of machines and the figures of a few night guards.

They eventually reached what was apparently the Amazons’ residential area, and Kinzie swiped her card by one of the doors. It clicked open, and Kinzie urged Reyna inside and pointed through to the bedroom. 

“Don’t argue about taking the bed,” she said tiredly. “I’m not having the queen of the Amazons sleeping on my futon.”

Laughing slightly, Reyna unstrapped her armour and laid it beside the door. “Uh, thank you.”

Shaking her hair out of its ponytail, Kinzie yawned. “You’re welcome. Go to sleep.”

Reyna could barely remember actually getting into bed, but at some point her eyes opened to Kinzie rummaging in the wardrobe. She looked tired, and glanced round at the sound of movement. “Go back to sleep,” she said gently. “You killed someone, like, six hours ago.”

When she woke again, the room was empty. There were a pair of jeans and a t-shirt at the end of Kinzie’s bed - she must have guessed Reyna’s sizes, and the Amazons supplied Camp Jupiter’s shirts anyway. Quickly, she dressed and wandered out of the bedroom. The flat was small but neatly laid out, with scarce furniture but a lot of flowering plants and photographs. Many of the photos included Hylla, and Reyna wondered if it would be rude to ask for copies.

Slowly, the door to the small flat opened, and Kinzie stepped cautiously in, before seeing Reyna and abandoning any quietness. “You’re awake. Good. Do you want anything to eat?”

Reyna blinked. “Uh, I don’t suppose you have any fruit?”

Nodding, Kinzie slipped into what had to be a kitchen, and emerged with an apple and a bottle of what looked like bright orange soda. She tossed Reyna the apple and settled herself on the sofa. “Do you have any idea what you’re going to, like, do?” she asked. “You’re still a praetor, and I kind of had to schedule an assembly for, um, twenty minutes from now. Otherwise, there would have been a revolt.”

Blinking, Reyna took a bite of the apple before speaking. “Kind of?” she said helplessly. “I can’t stay here, I know that. My priority has to be New Rome. I…” She thought for a few seconds, then glanced up. “Kinzie, would you mind standing in for me until this war’s over and done with?”

“Like, act as queen?” Kinzie struggled with the lid of the soda for a moment, before it finally popped open with a hiss. “Sure. I’d be honoured, actually.”

“Thank you,” Reyna said gratefully. When Kinzie didn’t offer a reply, she gestured to the bright orange juice. “What in Pluto’s name is that?”

Offended, Kinzie sniffed. “It’s Irn-Bru,” she said, as if that explained anything. “It’s Scottish, illegal in the U.S., and completely alcohol-free, I swear.”

“Fair enough.” Reyna rolled her eyes and stood, chucking her apple core in a bin and retrieving her armour. “You said this assembly’s in twenty minutes?”

Swallowing a mouthful of soda, Kinzie nodded. “We should probably go now,” she admitted sheepishly, dropping the bottle on her coffee table and patting her pocket for her Amazon card.

Reyna still wasn’t used to the size of the Amazon base, and she couldn’t help but marvel at its size as she followed Kinzie through the maze of caverns and catwalks. With a start, she realised it was technically hers. She was queen.

Finally, they arrived at a huge hall. Reyna had expected the assemblies to be held at the arena - it certainly had enough room - but apparently the Amazons had an excess of space. She took one look at the sea of Amazons and glanced at Kinzie. “What do I say?” she hissed.

Kinzie only spread her arms in a shrug and backed away, leaving Reyna alone at the podium. She bit back a curse.

Though Reyna had never been the best with words or crowds, she cleared her throat. “My name is Reyna, as most of you will know,” she said cautiously. “I’m a daughter of Bellona, and the praetor of New Rome. As of last night, I’m the queen of the Amazons. I’m also the sister of Hylla - one of your former queens.”

There was no response other than silence, so she continued speaking. “As you’ll know, there’s a war brewing with Gaia. I’m on the side against her. I’m aware that that contrasts with Otrera’s views, but my sister was queen for much longer. You can cope.” Taking a breath, she scanned the Amazons in front of her. “I have to prioritise New Rome, for now. Because of that, Kinzie will be acting queen until this war is done. If you have a problem with that, you can take it up with me in California.”

If anyone was particularly troubled by that statement, they didn’t show it, so Reyna rounded off her speech. “Thank you for your co-operation with Camp Jupiter over the years, and for your coming co-operation in the war. It’s appreciated,” she said firmly, before stepping away from the podium and watching as the Amazons took the dismissal and began to slowly filter out.

“Hey. That was good,” Kinzie said, appearing behind her.

Glancing round, Reyna raised an eyebrow. “Thanks for the time to prepare myself.”

Kinzie rolled her eyes. “Half of them were ready to set the place on fire, it wasn’t my fault,’’ she defended. “Are you heading back today? We found your pegasus wandering around.” Reyna felt her expression turn panicked, and Kinzie chuckled. “Don’t worry. He was treated considerably better than you.”

Ten minutes later, Kinzie had led Reyna to the stables. Gratefully, Reyna checked Scipio over - he’d been fed and watered, and seemingly had had a decent rest. With a small smile, she glanced at the Amazon. “Thanks, I guess.”

“For what?” Kinzie leant against one of the stalls. “My total lack of faith?”

Sighing, Reyna shook her head. “For being slightly more sympathetic than Otrera was.”

At that, Kinzie grinned. “Well, thank you for getting rid of her. Wait, I almost forgot…” She turned and grabbed something from a bench, and presented it to Reyna, who could only stare.

“Hippolyta’s belt,” she murmured, examining the intricate links. “I don’t…” Of course, Reyna was queen, but… putting the belt on would feel wrong. She linked it too strongly to Hylla.

To her surprise, Kinzie only nodded understandingly. “Well, you should probably head. Joking aside, thank you. Really.”

Reyna shrugged. “I had to do it. I couldn’t let you attack Camp Jupiter, and that’s the first thing Otrera would have done.”

“Still.” Kinzie watched her for a second, then did something unexpected - she stepped forward and hugged Reyna. “Stay safe, okay?”

“I.. I will,” Reyna stammered, before noticing the extra weight on her hips. Her hands flew to the belt. “You’re a cheat.”

Kinzie grinned again. “I take pride in it. Anyway, you suit it.”

Defeated, Reyna opened Scipio’s stall door. “I’ll cut your card’s privileges again,” she warned. “They’re back, right?”

“Yeah, I fixed that this morning,” Kinzie assured. “Good luck, my queen.”

Praetor was a title Reyna was used to. Despite her name’s translation, queen was going to take a bit of adapting to. She decided she could deal with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally publishing this at 4.30am because I am /done/ with this fic, but I honestly really enjoyed writing this and I'd appreciate comments a lot! if you have any suggestions for improvement or just statements of if/why you enjoyed this, I'd love to hear them. thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
